Chronicles of an angry King K Rool
by Vianerd
Summary: Short and silly and written on a whim! One rainy day, King K. Rool is moping about in his hideout, being angry. He starts arguing with his 'wife', as well, and his underlings can only watch in amusement... contains some themes from the TV show.


Once upon a time, the sun was not shining high above for some reason. The sun was on vacation to DK Isle. A dark storm cloud loomed over Crocodile Isle which would send down tonnes of rain, highly annoying King K. Rool, who spent his bad, bad day moping about, engaging in just moderately evil activities such as kicking poor defenceless Klaptraps who dared to get in his way. He moped, for he was angry. His anger knew no bounds, as he went to complain to his general, Klump, who was in the progress of playing a game of chess with Krusha. Strangely enough, he was losing.  
>"You useless, empty-headed louts!" he snapped angrily, startling the two. Krusha began crying.<br>"What in the world? That is very not-nice of you, King K'Rool, sir..." Klump uttered, trying to comfort his crying comrade.  
>"Oh, I am sorry. I don't know what came over me..." The King fell to the floor and began snivelling. All of a sudden, he stood up again and put on a poofy, blue-dyed wig and some silly novelty glasses.<br>"Hi there, K. Rool, kingy-wingy sweetie pie!" he squeaked in a feminine, high-pitched voice. "WHY DID YOU USE ALL OF MY BEST POTS AND PANS TO MAKE A ROBOT?"  
>He took off the wig and glasses, and, in his normal voice, sounded frightened.<br>"I'm so sorry, dear, I had no choice! I-"  
>He changed his attire again.<br>"DON'T TALK THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME!"  
>He continued his 'conversation' with his 'wife' while his underlings stared at him, puzzled. Even Krusha, who was crying just three seconds ago, stared in confusion.<br>"What's... he doing?" he asked slowly, wiping away his tears.  
>"Oh, very well... he's in an argument with his wife again, Krusha," Klump said. "Just another one of his aliases..."<br>"Why's he doin' that?"  
>"Oh, you know King, dressin' up as people and thinks they're different people than himself. He's been doing that ever since you were knee-high."<br>K. Rool, meanwhile, was in the progress of trying to suffocate himself whilst wearing the wig and glasses.  
>"And yeah, it's rather funny, anyhow... You're not s'posed to say anythin' 'bout it," Klump laughed. "He's already crazy enough as is."<br>Meanwhile, the king was lying down on the floor, a purple hue on his scaly face and his tongue lolling from his maw.  
>"Er, King K'Rool, sir..." Klump asked slowly. "You alright?"<br>"Fine, just fine. Just fine! I only wish my dear wife would understand me..."  
>Krusha and Klump did not say anything. Instead, they just looked at each other for a while, shrugged, and nodded. The King stood up, having regained his normal green coloration.<br>"'sides, I need some exercise. I feel like I am a no-good, coconut-stealing, shapeless green blob."  
>Krusha wanted to say; 'but you ARE a shapeless green blob,' but he decided it would be better not to. Klump suddenly sprang up.<br>"Oh! Oh! I've got an idea, King! Hang on a sec..."  
>With those words, he was gone. He quickly returned with a headband that had a regular ol' crystal coconut on a spring on it. He placed the contraption on the King's head.<br>"What's this? A joke of yours? I swear I'll – Oh, that is pretty..."  
>K. Rool tried grabbing the coconut that was floating above his head, but it just moved out of his reach when he tried doing so. He growled as he tried grabbing the crystal fruit again, with no success whatsoever. He started running around in circles, attempting to get his claws on the prized jewel.<br>"Yeah, it works! I'd call it the TTHKKRLW."  
>"Needs more vowels," Krusha said in a deadpan voice, and grinned. Klump slapped his claw to his face. "It means, Thing That Helps King K. Rool Lose Weight. Of course..."<br>Meanwhile, King K. Rool was still running about, trying to get that coconut, and would probably do so for the rest of the day, much to his underlings' amusement...


End file.
